


Behind the bedroom door

by FrogWog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bedrooms, Blushing, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Haley - Freeform, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lust, Passion, Secrets, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Stardew Valley - Freeform, Winter, penny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogWog/pseuds/FrogWog
Summary: “You don’t know what you do to me,” she whispers in penny’s ear.“Feelings mutual,” Penny murmurs back, their breath hot against one another’s cheeks.
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley), Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Behind the bedroom door

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is some spelling / grammar errors! I wrote this at 4am LOL enjoy! :)

Moonlight glinted on the windows and shone throughout the small living room. Curled up on the sofa under many blankets Haley, Penny and Emily sat. It was a crisp winter evening in stardew valley and the fire crackled and spat infront of them as they fondly laughed over old memories that had been buried beneath the years they’d lived in this town. On the double sofa sat Penny and Haley, they had recently become acquainted due to their joint dislike over Alex. Emily was Haley’s sister, quite opposites they were. Emily wore her bold reds and citrus oranges, electric blue hair clashing with the bright colour choices where as Haley had golden pristine curls, her outfit colours always coordinated. Penny loved Haley, the way she always spoke her mind and stood up for her friends and cared for many people. Most people saw her as a self - centered and a conceited girl but she saw beneath that. Penny knew she was a beautiful kind soul, and it warmed her heart in a way that almost ached. Looking at her now laughing along with Emily she felt the familiar flutter in her chest, the light cast from the golden flames grazed her glowing complexion. Her luminous eyes squint as she laughs at a story of Emily falling into a pig pen on Marnie’s ranch. Haley looked over at penny and Penny could feel the warmth of the room rush to her cheeks as she quickly bent her head to break eye contact. It was as if Haley’s eyes could burn through her, uncover the thoughts and mysteries of her ever-thinking brain. Most of the time she was thinking of Haley. Emily jumped up as a buzz came from her phone. She picked it up and dialled in a number.   
“Hello? Clint! Hi dear... you’ve just finished in the smiths? Perfect! Come to mine and we can have a nice evening together... ok, love you see you soon!” Emily said with a grin plastered on her face.   
Penny tried to remain happy but gosh she hated Clint. The way he looked at Emily like she was nothing more then a girl, like Emily was the closest one to him but any girl would do. Haley glanced over at Penny, noticing the slight knit in her eyebrows and the way she nibbled at her lip.  
She slid closer to her and asked in a low voice,  
“Are you ok? It’s Clint isn’t it..,” and Penny gave a slight nod of her head.  
“Ugh I don’t like him either, he definitely does not deserve my sister as weird as she is,” said Haley, a look of disgust and concern on her face.   
“When he gets here we can go to my room together, no need to be out there with them,” she smirked at Penny whose cheeks filled with colour once again.  
The thought of being alone in Haley’s room at night was something she didn’t know how to register. Haley slid back over to her side of the sofa and they began to talk with Emily again, the fire still blazing as they waited upon the arrival of Clint.   
The slow, clunky sound of boots began to drag up the path to the door. Clint was here. Haley laced her fingers through penny’s then turned to Emily,  
“I just want to show Penny this project I’m working on so I’ll leave you with Clint,” she said, faking a smile.   
“Oh! Ok no problem, talk to you guys later!,” Emily exclaimed, rushing over to the door where Clint was waiting.   
Haley pulled penny along the corridor into her room as they both start to giggle for no reason at all. By the time they reach her room they were both gasping for breath and spluttering at the situation they are in. Haley states after many attempts to stop laughing,  
“What’s so funny?”  
Penny replies,  
“I have absolutely no clue”.  
Penny sits on her bed as Haley closes the door behind them, quickly listening to see what Emily and Clint are talking about. Penny feels a sharp corner of something dig into her side and under the covers is a photo album. She picks it up and turns to face Haley,   
“What’s this?,” she asks as now it’s Haley’s turn for colour to rush to her cheeks. She rushes over to the bed and grabs the book,  
“Oh it’s nothing.. we’ll it’s where I keep all the photos I take but they’re not the best haha.” She says in a flustered manner.   
Penny sighs and takes the album from her hands,  
“It’s only me Haley, I’d love to see what you’ve been working on!,” she smiles at Haley with a pleading face. Haley rolls her eyes and sits down beside her opening the first page of the album. Penny’s breath catches in her throat as her eyes skim over the most beautiful pictures she’s ever seen, flowers blooming with colour as the sunlight spills over the textured petals, lush trees covered in a delicate moss strestching towards the sky. The angles  
In every picture are perfect and it makes penny’s heart flutter more.   
“HALEY!? These are incredible oh my gosh! You never told me you were so talented!,” gushes Penny, looking over to where Haley sits cowering away.   
“Well I had some free time and I love to take pictures so I just thought I’d have a go.. thank you though it means a lot.”   
Haley goes to take the album and her fingers brush over penny’s hand, the contact searing as jolts run through penny’s hand and reach her mind. She shouldn’t have this reaction after Haley only slightly touched her hand. If only Haley knew the way she affected Penny, the way she intoxicated her mind and heart and caused her feelings to come undone. Little did she know Haley felt it to. Her fingers only grazed Penny’s hand and yet heat spread through her, causing her breath to quicken and her heart to race. She quickly gets off the bed and walks over to her bookshelf placing the album in one of the cubbys. She needs a minute away from Penny, away from what she’s doing to her mind.   
“Do you want to listen to some music?,” she suggests, and walks over to where her phone lays opening it up.   
“Sure,” Penny says, “just shuffle one of your playlists and lets see what comes up”.   
Haley opens up Spotify and goes to her main playlist, 1893 songs. It’s a playlist that can get her through and mood and any situation. She shuffles it and a familiar beat starts to play. Penny recognises the song to. The tune of ‘sweater weather’ fills the room, the silence making it seem as if it’s echoing off the walls. These lyrics are perhaps not the best to listen to right now. Haley allows the song to flow through her mind, filling her with a confidence she usually struggles to find. She saunters over to Penny who is sat crossed legged on her bed seemingly unable to move as she listens to the song. Auburn wisps of hair tumble over penny’s cheeks as she lifts her gaze slightly to meet Haley’s. Haley’s fingers clasp her chin and she softly tilts it towards her own face, looking into penny’s lustrous eyes that bore so deep into her own. The eye contact and warmth of her skin against her fingers is almost too much to bear and in a shaky voice Haley asks,   
“Will you dance with me?”  
Penny pulls herself off the bed and nods at Haley, too afraid to speak as if her voice may betray her and reveal the nervous pulse racing through her.   
Haley pulls penny over to the middle of her bedroom, the moonlight streaking across the white scratched planks. Her hand snakes around Penny’s waist as she pulls her closer, warmth pooling in penny’s cheeks. She feels as though her mind has been covered in a slick layer of honey, making everything sweet and fuzzy as Haley’s flowery scents swirl around her. Penny’s nails graze along Haley’s arms as she traces up to her neck, latching her finger together around it. She leans into Haley’s shoulder allowing herself to be overtaken by the song, the aroma of Haley and the tugging on her heart urging her every second to be as close to Haley as possible. They stayed entwined together, swaying along to the music as it hums in the background, “..The goosebumps start to race. The minute that my left hand meets your waist..”.  
Haley lifts penny’s head from her shoulder, inches away from her lips. She stumbles over to the wall, Penny pressed against it as her dark eyes explore every crevice of her face, every dip in her collarbones and every silhouette of her curves.  
“You don’t know what you do to me,” she whispers in penny’s ear.  
“Feelings mutual,” Penny murmurs back, their breath hot against one another’s cheeks.   
Haley’s hands trace along penny’s sides and reach round her back, sliding underneath her shirt so her nails graze against the delicate skin. Penny is overcome with the sensation of her hands, Haley’s hot breath against her neck and the soft murmers that escape her lips. Penny reaches up and runs her hands through Haley’s hair, tracing down the nape of her neck, gently tugging on the golden curls as she looks back into those piercing eyes, now dark with a kind of lust she’d never seen before. Penny couldn’t bare it anymore. She clasped her hair and pulled her close, their lips colliding into one another’s as shivers erupt through every inch of their skin. It was filled with passion and hunger, hands clutching flesh, nails digging into each others backs. Haley’s lips were soft and sweet, like honey and vanilla and she needed more. It was a kind of passion that consumed her mind, her heart, her body and nothing was clear except the feeling of Haley’s waist against her palms and the feeling of lips on her own. Their mouths slightly parted allowing eachother to explore every inch of eachother as they backed further against the wall. Penny nipped at Haley’s lower lip, gently tugging at it before pulling away. Their breath was heavy, lips red and swollen as they couldn’t tear their eyes away from one another. Haley placed her lips against the cool skin of Penny’s neck, trailing down to her collarbone as Penny dug her nails into Haley’s scalp. Each kiss left a tingle down her neck and her cheeks flushed with the sensation, goose bumps trailing after Haley’s lips. Suddenly, the noise of footsteps paced down the corridor and they sprung apart, tugging up fallen blouses and trying to sort out disarranged hair. Emily stormed in,  
“Clints left so you guys can come back In now. It was probably quite boring in here haha!,” she says, examining the room.  
“You guys need to open a window in here, it’s boiling. Heater must be going mad again,” she murmured before pacing back down the corridor.  
The last lines of ‘Sweater Weather’ echo against the walls of the bedroom “... it’s too cold, the hands of my sweater..” .  
And as the song fades into silence, Haley and Penny are left staring at eachother from across the room.


End file.
